Munks and Roses
by Fighter54
Summary: Alvin is faced with a life mission of his life. He has to travel back to his roots to find a lost family member and bring her home. But He has to find the person that broke his Family apart.
1. My Dreams and Mission

Chapter 1 – My Dream and My Life Mission

**Alvin POV**

My Name is Alvin Seville.

Age: 12

Gender Male

Family: Oldest of Four. Sister Kidnapped by the Man in my Dreams. That man killed my Parents five days after my Birth. Simon and Theo don't know about their Parents or the fact they even had a sister. I never told them. I lied to them for all my life.

My Dream is always the same.

_Dream sequence:_

_Me and My sister were walking with our parents, hunting for nuts to survive. Simon is ill after the his birth, but slowly getting better. Still hasn't opened his eyes yet. Theo still out of it after falling out of the tree. Dad's fault. He tripped over our sister crib and down he went. Our parents will not leave us until they get better._

"_Alvie!" yelled my sister, her brown hair flying through_

_Out of nowhere, a hunter appeared and shot my parents where they stood. I grab my sister and tried to get her to safety. The hunter sees us and tries to grab my sister and succeeds. I have to listen to her scream as I run after her and the hunter. I see that hunter place her in the cage in a van. The Van was White with a Logo. A heart with the Blue letters of "Smith's Medical Research."_

"_Alvie!"She yells as she struggle to get out._

"_Sis, listen. I'll find you. I will." I yell as the van starts to pull away._

"_Alvie!" and with that the van disappears. _

_I walk back to the bodies of my parents and found my Mum still alive._

"_Alvin. Where is She? Where my Daughter?" she asked with heavy breaths._

"_She'll be safe. I'll find her." I promised her as she passed away._

I will then wake up at that point. It never goes away. My Sister is missing and I hate every minute of my life. Simon and Theodore got better and I told them that our parents went off to a commune. I never told them, Dave or the chippettes about my sister.

My sister. She had the same eyes as me, same hair colour. She was smart. She would have given Simon a run for his money, that if they meet. She was always nice to me in those five days we had. Kind of like Theo. That it about her.

Oh, She had a birth mark on her paw. Shape like a rose.

That how she got her name.

Rose.

Like it so Far?

Review Please.


	2. A Bad Goodbye

Chapter Two – A Bad Goodbye

**Alvin POV**

I had that nightmare again. I can't help it. Every night, I dream of that day. She's out there somewhere. I need to find a lead. I made a promise to my mum as she died.

"Alvin?" I turn and see Brittany standing in the doorway. She was pretty as she normally was.

"Brittany? What are you doing up? It's three in the morning." I Asked

"Couldn't sleep. Next minute, I see you walking out of the door, looking sad and annoyed." She replied.

"So would you if you have the same dream over and over again." I said carefully.

"Monsters again? Alvin, you have to stop watching horror movies." She told me. _Monster movies, what I told everyone my dreams were. Dave told me off time and time again about them. Rose might tell me the same thing._

"Thanks for the telling off. Now can you leave me alone?" I asked turning away and grabbing my laptop, headed towards a hiding spot that only I know. I continued my hunt for Smith when I came across an article called medical practical. Inside there was the man who killed my parents. Its reads

_Tom Smith has left the medical research today and retires to a normal life out in the country. Smith was credited with the success of several drugs that allows people in their old age. He and his company "Smith's Medical Research" was founded fourteen years ago when Smith was one of the most known of the scientist in the world. Smith is said to be kind and humane to both humans and animals in his research for a better world._

What a load of crap.I checked the date and was interested to see that the date was set six months ago. The website also listed an address. Looks like I head back Home. I'll leave tomorrow night. No goodbyes. I have to tell Dave though before I leave. Don't want the police out after me.

I walked back into my bedroom and after checking everyone was asleep, began to pack for two weeks. After that hided the rucksack under my bed and fell asleep. Tomorrow might be a bad day.

**The next day**

As I walked in to the kitchen. I saw Simon and Jeanette reading the latest science books. Theo and Ellie cooking as they normally do. Brittany eating her breakfast. Dave working on the latest song we might have. Well, no time like the present.

"Dave, can I talk to you for ten minutes? Privately?" I ask drawing everyone's attention apart from Theo and Ellie who are still cooking.

"Sure, Alvin." Dave says putting down his guitar and he picks me up and carries into his bedroom.

"Dave, I have lied to everyone for a while. Simon and Theo from their birth. You and the girls from the moment we first met." I confessed and saw Dave eyebrows shoot up. "My nightmares are not about monsters. They are the worst hour of my life replayed over and over again."

"What happened that was so bad?" said Dave, worry appearing on his face.

Tears began to leak out of my eyes. "Dave, I'm not the oldest of three. I am the oldest of four. Me and my brothers have a sister." Surprise appeared on Dave's face. "Oh and our parents never went to a commune." Confusion was added to the mix of the emotions on Dave's face

"Alvin, where are they?"

"Dave, they were murdered by a hunter and the same hunter took my sister away." I said, still tears leaked out of my eyes. "Are you mad at me?"

"Why should I be mad? Alvin, you should have told me sooner." Said Dave, giving me a hug and tried to calm me down. "I could have helped you."

"I didn't need to tell you. But I may have a link to my sister Rose. I need to leave tonight. No questions. I'll keep you updated." I explained, hoping that Dave will understand.

"How long will you be gone?" said Dave as I turned to faced him. His face showed the support I needed.

"Maybe two weeks, possible more. Depend on how fast I find her." I said, turning to leave. "By the way, Dave". As Dave looked up. I smiled as I said "Thanks for listening."

**In the night**

I spend the day working on my bike. I liked the task because it took my mind off things. Everyone kept on asking me about my talk with Dave, but stopped when Dave told them to leave me alone. I got into bed along with everyone else, which is where I am now. I can see that everyone was asleep so I got out of bed and change into my hoodie and grabbed my bag. As I walked passed Theo's, I saw him tossing and turning and suddenly woke up and saw me.

"ALVIN, What are you doing?!" he yelled, waking everyone else. I just legged it and ran outside to my bike. Kicking it in to gear and climbing on to it, I glanced back. The sight tore at my heart. Simon and Brittany were running toward me, yelling my name. Theodore, Eleanor and Jeanette were watching from the doorway. Lights were being turned on in the house. Brittany was nearly by the bike when I speed off.

"I have to do this!" I yelled back to the group of confused chipmunks at the doorway. I continued to ride in the direction of my first home and hopefully to my sister.

**Back with the other Chipmunks**

"Brittany, get the police. We need to bring Alvin home." Said Simon as he and the remaining chipmunks re-entered the house. Brittany nodded through the tears and leaped up on to the bench to find the house phone missing.

"There will be no need for that." Said Dave as he enters. "Everyone, on the couch now." No one argued. They quickly sat down. Simon was trying to comfort Theodore who was still crying. "I know why Alvin left. He left to do a promise he made to your parents, Simon and Theodore. He hasn't run away."

"Where has he gone then Dave." Asked Simon, surprised at the reason behind Alvin's leaving them.

"He said that he was going home." Said Dave, Trying to make sure everyone understood that.

"But Dave. Our home was cut down." said Theodore.

Before Dave could answer, the phone rang. The phone identified it as Alvin. Dave answered the phone and put it on speaker. "Hello." Issued Alvin voice "Sorry about sneaking away in the middle of the night but it's better to have no questions asked. I have a promise to fill and will be away for two weeks. Maybe more depending on how fast I succeed. Don't try and find me! Don't hate me for this and do not follow me in any shape or form. Goodbye. I'm sorry." He says before hanging up.

"Dave, what can we do?" said Brittany looking towards Dave.

"Simple, just leave him alone and let him do it. Alvin, for once, knows what he is doing as he has it planned out."said Dave before standing up and walks out of the room.

"I don't know about you, but I intend to find out what Alvin's doing and why?" said Simon.

And that is the end of the chapter.

Like it? Love it? Hate it?

Please review


	3. Find Smith and Rose

Chapter 3 – Finding Smith and Rose

**Alvin's POV**

It's has been five days since I left my brothers at home in this search of our sister. The ride down to our hometown was tough and I spent a day at my parent's graves. Just talking to them, laid some flowers and just spending the day. I hide their graves away in a tree and move Simon and Theo to a new tree. I did that so that they will never discover the graves. I might tell them the whole truth when I get home. I might.

Now though, I was in a small town ten miles away from my first tree home. I have learn that Tom Smith live in a small cottage on the outskirts. I am planning to break and enter. The cottage had two floors and a window was open in the back on the top floor. But the man had a security system. Time to hack into it. I learn how to by doing pranks on the school. Grounded for two weeks. Most things I do have a purpose. Opening the box hidden around back, I quickly disabled the system using my claws as cutters. Now it's time for the hard part. Using my claws, I started to scale the building. Once I slipped and nearly fell, but I quickly regain my balance and enter through the window. I entered in the bedroom. I looked around and found nothing related to Rose. But then I noticed that the basement's door was locked. I'll quickly pick locked it, again thanks to my pranks for this. As I entered, I was shocked to see several chipmunks locked in cages, But no Rose. Time to find out what happened here.

"Right then. What the hell is this?" I yelled gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"Who are you?" said a male chipmunk. "When did you get here?"

"Alvin Seville and my mission is to find my sister." I said pulling out my phone. "Is there anyone called Rose here?"

"You mean the girl that escaped from here three years ago. Gave Smith a scar he will never forget." Replied the chipmunk.

"Did she have a birth mark and if yes, where did she go?" I asked full of hope that my sister was still alive. Three years was when me and my brothers became famous so she couldn't have found us at our home.

"Yes and she said that she was going back to the forest. Listen. Can you get us out of here?" said one of the female chipmunks.

I quick began to unlock all of the cages and let them loose. We quickly made our way out through the letter box and all of us scattered in different directions. I headed back to my bike and headed back into the forest to be surrounded by darkness. I was heading to a chipmunk village in the heart of the forest. Probably the best place to start a hunt. I can still find her.

**

* * *

**

Back at Dave's Two hours later

Brittany was tired. She and her sister had helped search the entire house with Alvin's brother for the last five days in order to find out what Alvin was doing. She was walking back to the kitchen when she tripped over one of the floorboards. She landed on her front and drew blood from her leg.

"Ow, That hurt." She said before looking to see what he tripped on. The floorboard was at a weird angle. Picking herself up and walking over to the place. She saw that there was a place where you could insert a chipmunk paw and lift it up. She looked up and saw Simon and Jeanette looking around in the Bedrooms. "Simon, over here!" She yelled over to the pair.

Simon and Jeanette came over and saw what Brittany had found. Simon kneeled down and pulls up the floorboard. Inside was a hiding place of Alvin's. It contained the red wallpaper he liked and a few posters. But what drew everyone's eye was a map of a forest with several pins. "Simon, where is this?"Said Brittany.

"I don't know." He said and noticing the picture on the wall. "But I know them." He said. The picture was showing the Chipmunks as a family after they were born. It shows Simon's Mum looking after Theodore who appeared asleep apart from the cut on the side of his head. Simon's dad caring for Simon with some food. Alvin was talking to a chipmunk that appeared to be female. "But who is that girl Alvin's talking to?"

Jeanette notices a journal on a desk. "Well, the answers could be in here." She said, pointing it out to Brittany and Simon.

**

* * *

**

With Alvin, One Hour Earlier.

**Alvin's POV**

I have arrived at the village. They were surprised to see me. They thought I was dead because they had seen our tree cut down. I left my bike down the road. They told me that Rose had come by here and asked about us. I now know that she lives in a tree a ten minute walk from here.

After about eight minutes, I could hear her voice. She was nearby and I can do it. I pause to listen to what she was singing.

**You're beautiful, that's for sure  
You'll never ever fade  
You're lovely but it's not for sure  
That I won't ever change  
And though my love is rare  
Though my love is true**

I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is, I don't know where my home is  
and baby all I need for you to know is  
I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is , I don't know where my home is  
All I need for you to know is

Your faith in me brings me to tears  
Even after all these years  
And it pains me so much to tell  
That you don't know me that well  
And though my love is rare  
Though my love is true

I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is, I don't know where my home is  
and baby all I need for you to know is  
I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is , I don't know where my home is  
All I need for you to know is

It's not that I wanna say goodbye  
It's just that every time you try to tell me that you love me  
Each and every single day I know  
I'm going to have to eventually give you away  
And though my love is rare  
And though my love is true  
Hey I'm just scared  
That we may fall through

I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is, I don't know where my home is  
and baby all I need for you to know is  
I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is , I don't know where my home is  
All I need for you to know is

I started to run towards her voice. She's so close.

**I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is, I don't know where my home is  
and baby all I need for you to know is  
I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is , I don't know where my home is  
All I need for you to know is**

I can see her. She was sitting outside, gathering food. She had grown around to the same height as me. Her eyes were the same brown colour as me and my brothers. And her voice was sweet sounding like your favourite song.

**I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is, I don't know where my home is  
and baby all I need for you to know is  
I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is , I don't know where my home is**"I know where your home is." I said making her turn around.

"Alvin?" She said disbelief all over her face.

"Rose." I said a smile cracking on to my face.

**And that is it for this chapter.**

**Again review in ideas because I am open to suggestion.**


	4. Meeting Rose

Chapter Four- Meeting Rose

**Alvin's POV**

"Alvin, is that you?" she asks, surprise and happiness appearing on her face.

"Rose. You're my sister. I spent the last twelve years looking for you whilst caring for my younger brothers, Simon and Theodore, after our parents were shot by Tom Smith. You were born ten minutes after Simon and Theodore was born twenty minutes after you." I told her, hoping that she will believe.

"Where are Simon and Theo?" said Rose, a bit of worry appearing on her face.

"They are safe. We are living with Dave, a human who treats us brilliantly along with three other female chipmunks." I said.

"Final question. What did I call you as kids to annoy you?" she said, a smile appearing on her face.

I laugh at that. "You called me Alvie and it annoyed the hell out of me. You were lucky that Simon and Theo were unwell or I wouldn't have allowed that to happen." I said.

"Whatever Alvie, when can I see my other brothers?" She said.

"Aha, that is a problem I need to sort out now." I whispered and earn me a glare from Rose.

"What did you do?" she shouted. _Note to self, has Simon's temper._

"I told them nothing about you or our parents. Basically they don't know you exist." I whispered and she erupted, unleashing a tirade of abuse in my direction. And she asked me why? After that, she calmed down as I explained my reasons why I did it. Then she said.

"I forgive you. But what do we do now."

_Note two, has Theo's forgiving nature. _"Simple, I go back there with you and explain what happened those years ago. Then hope for the best." I outlined my plan. _This will not go down well. They barely forgiven me for that jock stunt I pulled._

"When do we leave?" she asked.

"Now or do you have things to pack?" I replied.

"No." She said.

"Great." I said as I gave her hand and walked her over to my bike.

We walked for a few minutes just chatting and I explained about me and my brother's being rockstars. Then she saw my bike.

"Please tell me you're joking." She said, looking at me in fear which made me laugh.

* * *

**Back at Dave's one day later**

Dave was working on the next Chipmunk song when his phone went off. The phone ID said that it was Alvin.

"Alvin. Where are you? How are you?" said Dave speaking quietly so that no one heard him apart from Alvin.

"Dave, I found her. We are on our way home now. We should be there in five days. By the way, I sent you an Email. Bye." Alvin said before hanging up.

Dave logged on to his computer and checked his Email. It showed one new message. The Email showed three sentences.

_Here are blood tests results. The picture was taken at a diner on the Freeway._

_Alvin_

Dave opened the blood tests results first and read through to find out that the blood sample provided by Alvin and Rose were a match and that they were Brother and Sister. Feeling happy, He opened the picture to see Alvin and Rose smiling at the camera. Alvin has found same clothes for Rose. She was wearing a dark green skirt with a white tee shirt. She also had a blue tie which was loose and a bright red jacket with the letter R in Black. Alvin was wearing his hoodie and looks so at peace with the world. When Dave looked careful, he could see the resemblance between the two Chipmunks.

Dave smiled as he thought to himself "_I need another bed."_

**

* * *

**

On the Bike Home, Five days later.

**Alvin's POV**

Rose was holding on to my waist as I did a sharp turn and the view of a beach came into view. I was planning on making a stop there for a break and refuel my bike. Maybe take a nap. I haven't really slept well for the last few days because of my hunt for Rose. Ten minutes, I pulled in and turned off the engine.

"We have two hours here because I need to have a nap. Wake me up when it time to go." I said as I lay down and fell asleep. Sometime later, I was forced awake by a bucket of water being thrown on me. "What the Hell?" I shouted at Rose who was holding the bucket.

"It's time to go, Alvie." She giggled. I smiled as I picked her up and started to carry her towards the sea. "Alvin! What are you doing?" she yelled at me.

"I'm just getting my revenge for that bucket of water." I said as I dropped her in the water.

"Alvin! Just wait until I get my hands on you!" she shouted as she emerged from the water completely drenched in water.

"Got to catch me first." I yelled back as I ran away. We ran around for awhile trying to get the other back in the water. It was great fun. After that we called it quits and started to walk back to the bike. As we got to the bike. Rose said "I'm still convinced that I'll wake up and find out it was all a dream."

"Rose, this isn't a dream because if it was, I probably would have two heads and look like Simon." I said laughing at the thought of me looking like Simon. She laughed and put on her hair in a bun in order to put on her helmet. "Only five more hours until we get home, so we better get a move on."

**Five Hours later**

Parking the bike, Alvin held his finger up to his lips silencing Rose. They climbed in to the house through the open window and were meet with Dave sitting at the table, still working on that song. Alvin heard a thud coming from the living room and saw that his hiding place had been discovered. Walking over to where it was, he could see that his brothers and the chippettes were searching through the entire place. All of the books had been unturned.

Simon was talking to Theodore. "And that's our parents. I don't know who that girl is. I just wish I knew."

Alvin smiled as he spoke up "I know." This caused everyone to look his way and jump in surprise.

"Alvin!" they yelled and all ran to give him a group hug. After they pulled away, they noticed Rose.

"Who is she?" said Simon.

"Oh, her name is Rose. She will be staying for a while." Said Alvin, who knew the moment of truth was near.

"Nice to see you again Simon, The last time I saw you was oh about twelve years ago. Same to you Theodore." Said Rose smiling with happiness.

"Hang on, you're that girl in the picture. Alvin, Who is she?" said Brittany who was still annoyed at Alvin for leaving.

"Simon, Theo." Alvin took a deep breath before uttering four words that changed everyone's life. "She is your sister."

**And Cut**

**Great chapter**

**Please review to give me your thoughts and ideas of how they should react.**

**I'll update shortly**

**Bye**


	5. She's WHAT?

Chapter Five- Now They Know

**Alvin's POV**

"SHE'S WHAT" they all yelled at me and they all began to ask different questions. "_No punches. Great start." _Alvin thought before saying

"Can we sit down because there is a long explanation to all of your questions. Okay?" We enter the living room. Dave sat down in the armchair whilst my brothers sat down with the chippettes on the sofa. "Twelve years ago, we were born. I was born first, Simon came five minutes after. Ten minutes came the only girl which was Rose and Theo came along twenty minutes after that. Theo then fell out of the tree and was out of it for two weeks whilst Simon developed a disease and was unwell for one and half weeks. In that time, our parents were-" Alvin started to cry. "They were murdered by a man called Tom Smith." Simon and Theodore faces fell at that point and the anger started to leave them. "I watched it happen as they were shot in front of me. At the same time, Rose was kidnapped by the same man. He took her to his house and did animal trials on her." I said hoping everyone would understand before Rose injected.

"He was trying these drugs on me to make sure that they work. I manage to escape three years ago and headed back to our tree to find it empty. No one has been there for years. I heard that you moved trees and that the tree you lived in had been cut down. Everyone thought that you were dead."

"We moved trees?" Said Theodore who had no memory of that.

"I had us moved ten miles away from the tree because of two reasons. One was to try and protect you from Smith and two was the fact that I couldn't risk you finding our parent's graves by accident. Everything I did was to try and protect you from unnecessary pain. I took most of the pain because I had to bury our parents and relive the moments they died in my dreams. That was my nightmares, not stupid monsters." I said seeing their eyes widen as I continued into my story. "Then we meet Dave. I started to use my laptop to try find out more about Smith. Two weeks ago, I found out where he lived. I left the next day. Me and Dave were going to say that I was doing a solo song and were wrapped up in work for the two weeks, but I got caught on the way out by you lot. Sorry for running. After a few days, I found Smith and freed a few chipmunks imprisoned there at the time. I then found out that Rose had escaped and was living in a tree in the forest. One of the chipmunks told me where Rose was and there I went. Found her and here we are." I said finishing my story.

Dave cleared his throat, causing everyone to look his way and saw him with the blood results in his hands. "And the test confirms it." He said chucking the tests results on to the table.

I walked over to my hiding place. "You guys realized that you have to clean this place up? Hang on, that my journal. Who read my journal?!" he yelled. Simon, Brittany and Jeanette put their hands up. "Good thing it was a fake." I yelled as I started to tidy the place up, chucking the maps and Smith related items into a black bag. "Play nice now" I said to them as I carried the bag outside. I was confronted by Dave.

"Are you okay now, Alvin?" Dave asked me.

"It's a load off my chest and for the first time in twelve years, I don't have the nightmares. I just hope that they forgive me for hiding the facts from them for so long." I confessed. but then I notice that Brittany was coming towards me. "_Oh crap." _Dave left us to have a minute peace.

"Okay, I understand why you ran away, but why did you tell us? We could have helped you." Brittany said, concern shown all across her face.

"I saw my parents die, Britt. I don't want to force my feelings on to you." I said to Brittany

"Still could of told me." She said.

"I still have a secret, you know." I said starting to get nervous at the thing I was about to do.

"And what's that?" She asked, Anger appeared on her face which is replaced by shock because I leaned in and kissed her.

**

* * *

**

Back inside

Rose was fiddling with her jacket. Simon and Theodore were watching her intently.

I'm sorry, you know. I never want to leave. And when I escaped, I looked for you for three whole years. Everyone told me to give up and move on. But I couldn't. You guys were my only family and when Alvin found me, all I wanted was to see you guys again." Rose started and the facial expressions on both Theodore and Simon's face fell and they hugged their sister for the first time in twelve years.

"Nice to meet you.....Sis." said Simon smiling with happiness while Theodore nodded his head.

"Nice to meet you too." Said Rose.

**

* * *

**

End chapter 5

**Next will be more about what happens after Rose arrival and the Chipette's Reaction to her**

**Plus Alvin and Brittany**

**Please review**

**Bye**


	6. The Battle of Rose and Brittany

Chapter Six – Settling in

**Alvin's POV**

**I was on the stage on my own. The crowd was watching my every move. Wait. Is that my parents in the front row? Maybe I could perform their favourite song for them. Maybe they would like that.**

**I walked up to the mike and start to sing as the music started.**

**Another day has gone  
I'm still all alone  
How could this be  
You're not here with me  
You never said goodbye  
Someone tell me why  
Did you have to go  
And leave my world so cold**

Everyday I sit and ask myself  
How did love slip away  
Something whispers in my ear and says  
That you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay

But you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart  
But you are not alone

'Lone, 'lone  
Why, 'lone

Just the other night  
I thought I heard you cry  
Asking me to come  
And hold you in my arms  
I can hear your prayers  
Your burdens I will bear  
But first I need your hand  
Then forever can begin

Everyday I sit and ask myself  
How did love slip away  
Something whispers in my ear and says  
That you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay

For you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart  
For you are not alone

Whisper three words and I'll come runnin'  
And girl you know that I'll be there  
I'll be there

You are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay  
For you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart

For you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay

For you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart

For you are not alone...

**The Crowd cheered and I can see my parents smiling.**

(End Dream)

I woke up on the chair. I given Rose my bed for the night. Simon and Theodore said they were okay with the lies as long as I have no more secrets. Me and Brittany are going out on a date in five days. Could be fun. I looked at the time and saw that it was 9 Am. I walked into the Kitchen and saw Theodore eating cookies.

"Hey Theo, how are you?" I said as I walked over to the table.

"I just can't sleep. I still can't believe I have a sister." He said.

"Theo, it will take time to get use to it, But there will be time." I told him. At the same time, Rose walked in.

"Hey guys, what's happening?" She asked as she joined.

"Just having a chat." Me and Theo responded.

"Okay then, I'm about to make breakfast. Want to help?" she asked.

Theodore brighten up and in five minutes. He and Rose were cooking and the food smelled heavenly. I started to eat what they produced and it all tasted delicious.

**

* * *

**

No one POV

**Half an hour later**

Everyone else came in and it came into idle chatter. At least until Brittany asked

"So Rose, are you a good singer like your brothers?"

Rose smiled as she replied "I could be better than you." The atmosphere in the kitchen turns from cheerful to tense. Brittany looks stunned by Rose response before asking

"Was that a challenge?" she smiled because she thought that Rose wouldn't attempt to do that.

"Oh yes, girl. I may be new here but I could sing better than you all day long." Said Rose, smiling at Brittany's reaction

"That's it. You and Me. Sing off. Right here. Right Now" Brittany thundered.

"I'll let you go first." Said Rose. "_Oh Crap"_ thought Alvin as Brittany start to sing as the music started to play

_You have my heart  
And we'll never be worlds apart  
Maybe in magazines  
But you'll still be my star_

Baby cause in the dark  
You can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because

When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath, I'ma stick it out till the end

Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella

(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh, eh eh eh)

These fancy things, will never come in between  
You're part of my entity, here for infinity  
When the war has took it's part  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart  
Because

When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath, I'ma stick it out till the end

Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella

(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh, eh eh eh)

You can run into my arms  
It's okay don't be alarmed  
Come here to me  
There's no distance in between our love

So go on and let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more  
Because

When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath, I'ma stick it out till the end

Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella

(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh, eh eh eh)

It's raining  
Ooh baby it's raining  
Baby come here to me  
Come here to me

It's raining  
Ooh baby it's raining  
You can always come here to me  
Come here to me

It's pouring rain  
It's pouring rain  
Come here to me  
Come here to me

Brittany smiled as she finished. As Rose stepped forward. Alvin whispered in his brothers' ear. "Brittany might get knock off her high horse here because Rose can sing." Before his Brothers could ask him what he means, Rose starts to sing and stunned everyone in the room apart from Alvin.

_I can almost see it  
That dream I am dreaming  
But there's a voice inside my head saying  
"You'll never reach it"_

Every step I'm taking  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking

But I gotta keep trying  
Gotta keep my head held high

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down  
But no, I'm not breaking

I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
Just gotta keep going

And I, I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on

'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Somebody's gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

Keep on moving, keep climbing  
Keep the faith, baby  
It's all about, it's all about the climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa

As Rose looked over at Brittany. Brittany stood with her sisters and all of them had their mouths wide open. "So who the best. Brittany?"

"It was a draw. "Said Brittany before running off with her sisters in tow.

"Hey Rose. Why don't you sing on stage with us sometime?" asked Simon and he and her brothers congratulated her.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Sure, you will be fine." Said Alvin

* * *

**And that the end for this Chapter**

**The next chapter will the last because I have a better idea that still involves Rose.**

**Please review**


	7. THIS IS IT

Chapter 7- Rose and the Chipmunks

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Please take your seats. The show will begin shortly" announced the speakers. Everyone was settling down, too busy to noticed the furry head sticking out of the curtains. Rose was glancing around at the audience and then withdrew her head.

"The seats are full. Alvin, can you leave Brittany alone for five minutes?" She said as she looked around and saw her brother having a quick make out session with Brittany before the show. Ever since that series of dates they went on and became a couple, you could barely see the one without the other. Brittany had finely accepted her and everyone was happy. And tonight she becomes known to the world. That was to have if Alvin would leave Brittany alone for five minutes!

"And now put your hands together for the Chipmunks!" came the announcement.

Alvin stopped kissing Brittany and ran with me towards the stage. Waiting for us there was Simon and Theodore. "Good Luck Rose" they said as my brothers walked on to the stage. I was just stood backstage to wait for my cue

"HELLO everyone and Welcome to tonight concert. Are YOU ready to ROCK?!" yelled Alvin earning a cheer in reply. "Good because if not then what are you doing here." Alvin joked.

"Alvin, just get on with it." Shouted Simon causing everyone to laugh.

"Okay" said Alvin and the music begins to start

(Theodore)

I can't go any further then this  
I want you so badly, it's my biggest wish

(Alvin)  
I spent my time just thinkin thinkin thinkin bout you  
Every single day yes, I'm really missin' missin' you  
And all those things we use to use to use to do  
Hey girl, what's up, it use to be just me and you  
I spent my time just thinkin thinkin thinkin bout you  
Every single day, yes I'm really missin missin you  
And all those things we use to use to use to do  
Hey girl what's up, what's up, what's up, what's up

(Chipmunks)  
Meet me halfway, right at the boarderline  
That's where I'm gonna wait, for you  
I'll be lookin out, night n'day  
Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I'll stay  
I can't go any further then this  
I want you so bad it's my only wish

(Simon)  
Girl, I travel round the world and even sail the seven seas  
Across the universe I go to other galexies  
Just tell me where you want, just tell me where you wanna to meet  
I navigate myself myself to take me where you be  
Cause girl I want, I, I, I want you right now  
I travel uptown (town) I travel downtown  
I wanna to have you around (round) like every single day  
I love you alway... way

Rose ran out on to the stage and continues the song until the end

Can you meet me half way (I'll meet you halfway)  
Right at the boarderline  
That's where I'm gonna wait, for you  
I'll be lookin out, night n'day  
Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I'll stay  
I can't go any further then this  
I want you so bad it's my only wish  
I can't go any further then this  
I want you so bad it's my only wish

Let's walk the bridge, to the other side  
Just you and I (just you and I)  
I will fly, I'll fly the skies, for you and I (for you and I)  
I will try, until I die, for you and I, for you and I, for for you and I,  
For for you and I, for for you and I, for you and I

(Chipmunks)  
Can you meet me half way (yup yup)  
Can you meet me half way (yup yup)  
Can you meet me half way (yup yup)  
Can you meet me half way (yup yup)  
Meet me half way, right at the boarderline  
That's where I'm gonna wait, for you  
I'll be lookin out, night n'day  
Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I'll stay  
I can't go any further then this  
I want you so bad it's my only wish  
I can't go any further then this  
I want you so bad it's my only wish

The crowd cheer the chipmunks and the unknown female chipmunk. They quieten down when Alvin started to wave his hands in the air.

"Right, you probably want to know who this is. This is our long lost but now found sister Rose. And she is our new band member. So do you want to hear a solo from her?" Alvin asked the crowd and got a cheer from them again. "All yours Sis." And with that, Alvin, Simon and Theodore walked off stage and stood on the sidelines waiting for Rose to start sing, so she did and threw a couple of dance moves in there

Too much of anything can make you sick  
Even the good can be a curse  
Makes it hard to know which road to go down  
Knowing too much can get you hurt

Is it better? Is it worse?  
Are we sitting in reverse?  
It's just like we're going backwards  
I know where I want this to go  
Driving fast but let's go slow  
What I don't wanna do is crash, no

Just know that you're not in this thing alone  
There's always a place in me you can call home  
Whenever you feel like we're growing apart  
Let's just go back, back, back, back, back to the start

Anything that's worth having  
Is sure enough worth fighting for  
Quitting's out of the question  
When it gets tough gotta fight some more

We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love  
We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love  
We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love  
If it's worth having it's worth fighting for

Now every day ain't gon' be no picnic  
Love ain't a walk in the park  
All you can do is make the best of it now  
Can't be afraid of the dark

Just know that you're not in this thing alone  
There's always a place in me you can call home  
Whenever you feel like we're growing apart  
Let's just go back, back, back, back, back to the start

Anything that's worth having  
Is sure enough worth fighting for  
Quitting's out of the question  
When it gets tough gotta fight some more

We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love  
We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love  
We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love  
If it's worth having it's worth fighting for

I don't know where we're heading I'm willing and ready to go  
We've been driving so fast we just need to slow down and just roll

Anything that's worth having  
Is sure enough worth fighting for  
Quitting's out of the question  
When it gets tough gotta fight some more

We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love  
We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love  
We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love  
If it's worth having it's worth fighting for

We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love  
We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love  
We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love  
If it's worth having it's worth fighting for

Rose smiled as the crowd erupted into cheers and her brothers rejoined her onstage and gave her a pat on the back. She just smiled towards the heavens

"She was Home."

**

* * *

**

And that is IT for this Story

**I am going to keep the Rose identity and redevelop the story plot.**

**Please Review.**


End file.
